


The Two Clowns

by Wheredidhisvangogh



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Clowns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheredidhisvangogh/pseuds/Wheredidhisvangogh
Summary: there was 2 clowns





	The Two Clowns

**Author's Note:**

> hi

Once upon a dandy day, there was these 2 clown dolls in a toy shop. There was a women looking to buy them. The shop owner said you couldn't buy one without the other. The lady however, only wanted one. Since the owner wouldn't sell them to her, she told stole one. She wanted to give it to her nephew. She wrapped it in a box and put a bow on it. She left it on the table and went to sleep. In her sleep she heard a low bang. She got up and she found the box on the floor. When she turned around, there was the two clowns. THEY STABBED HER.

**Author's Note:**

> thanls fams


End file.
